


Say

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a habit of confessing his sexual fantasies when he's a little drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say

Rodney has a habit of confessing his sexual fantasies when he's a little drunk, which means that John gets used to hearing a soft-voiced, bleary-eyed Rodney say things like "I love getting blown and fingered at the same time" or "I used to know this guy who'd let me blindfold him." John takes it in the spirit of not-too-subtle-hint in which it's intended, and fingers Rodney while blowing him and lets Rodney tie a piece of rough fabric over his eyes, lets himself drift in the anonymous darkness while Rodney fucks him, stars in his field of vision.

So it's not at all unusual, one late night in John's quarters, a half-empty bottle of Athosian wine between them, for Rodney to slump back against the couch and sideways onto John's shoulder and sigh and say - softly, casually, like he's announcing his favourite breakfast food or his preferred method of generating random numbers - "I got a toy I want you to fuck me with."

Something tears loose inside of John at those words, something shifts and clicks in his brain as a host of images chase behind his eyes, but he always answers the same way when Rodney asks him these things, always keeps quiet, so he just takes another swig from the bottle and shrugs and says okay.

It turns out that what Rodney really wants is his own hands bound together above his head and hooked onto the headboard; wants his ankles (surprisingly delicate, John's fingertips tracing the knobs of bone on the outside as he fixes the knots) bound loosely to the end of the bedframe; wants John to arrange his knees and push his hips up and slide the lube-slick dildo up inside him with one long, slow, smooth stroke.

And it's supposed to be Rodney's fantasy, all for Rodney who's twisting his wrists a little against the soft cord and making low broken sounds like he can't take the continuous push of the toy up inside him, but John finds himself needing it too, needs to lean down, press his naked body fully along Rodney's and bite at his neck and slide his dick against the rough hair of Rodney's thigh while he rubs the dildo back and forth inside Rodney's ass.

He must make a noise, because Rodney opens his eyes suddenly, blue locking onto John's gaze, and John is knocked breathless by the sheer intimacy of the moment, Rodney beneath him and fucked by slow twists of John's wrist, watching John above him as John lays himself open, rubbing himself roughly against Rodney's body, wanting to touch every inch of Rodney's skin all at once.

When Rodney comes, John's mouthing his cock desperately, sloppily, while he rocks the dildo into him, each stroke a little harder as he takes Rodney's dick inside him, gets filled up like he's filling Rodney up, and John doesn't have a hand free to touch himself but it doesn't matter, doesn't matter: he grinds his dick against Rodney's leg and the cool sheets as his mouth and hands push at Rodney's body. Rodney grunts and stutters his hips up and slides into John's mouth just a little further as he comes, his hot cock throbbing in John's mouth and his ass pushing down hard against the dildo, against John's hand. John shoves one more desperate thrust against Rodney's warm skin and he's coming too, lost in it, his whole body open to the air.

-

John has a habit of listening to Rodney confess sexual fantasies when they're both a little bit drunk, but one late night in John's quarters, a half-empty bottle of Athosian wine between them, John leans forward and puts his fingertips to Rodney's lips, holding him silent for a moment. John meets his eyes, and waits, and then breathes deeply before he opens his mouth to speak.


End file.
